Red Puffle
The Red Puffle originally came from Rockhopper Island. The most famous red puffle is Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. Like all other puffles, red puffles need to be cared and loved for like every other color of puffle. If you are walking a Red Puffle and enter Catchin' Waves, the red puffle will join you in the game and help you score more points. But if you choose Survival Mode, the Red Puffle (along with the other penguins) will, ironically, look scared and not join you. This is frowned upon by several players, as Red Puffles are supposed to be fearless. In March 2011, Red Puffles became the main puffle to another game, Puffle Launch, if you don't have a puffle you get to use a Red Puffle called Daredevil, a very sporty and energetic puffle,, that likes cannons and wears a helmet during the game. History The Red Puffle was first introduced on December 8, 2006, when Rockhopper brought them to Club Penguin Island, after discovering his famous puffle Yarr, who is a Red Puffle. It is currently one of the two puffle colors non-members can buy. As seen in the book Christmas on Rockhopper Island, Red Puffles were taught to surf by Yarr, a famous Red Puffle that belongs to Rockhopper. Characteristics Attitude: Adventurous, extreme, courageous. Favorite toys: Bowling Pins and a Cannon. It uses itself as ball and knocks 2 over so then blows out the third. it puts itself in the cannon then it blows up , it comes down with a parachute. Elite Puffle Items: Star Cannon, Helmet. and it is a good elite puffle so choose it... Special facts: Originally from Rockhopper Island. Favorite game: Catchin' Waves. Play: Acts as a bowling ball and knocks over some pins. Better Play: Does the same as regular play, but catches the pins on it's head. Super Play: Shoots itself out of a cannon and then safely parachutes back to the ground. Bath: Gets out it's surfboard and catches some waves in the bath. Food: Eats it, then burps. Gum: Blows a bubble and swallows the air inside it. It then floats around like a balloon, quickly deflating. Cookie: Takes a bite out of it, then tosses it like a boomerang, catches it, and eats it. Dance: Bounces up and down. Postcard: Come and see my red puffle! Brush: Gives the Red Puffle a temporary mowhawk. Sleep: Sleeps normally. Stamps There are 2 stamps you can get with Red Puffle in Catchin' Waves. Puffle Surfin':Take your Red Puffle to a surf lesson.(Easy) Podium Puffle:Finish in 1st,2nd or 3rd place with your puffle.(Medium) Famous Red Puffles There are multiple famous Red Puffles. They are: *Yarr - Rockhopper's puffle. *Blast - One of the Elite Puffles. *Ed McCool - A puffle that appeared in PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek. *Daredevil - The puffle represented on Puffle Launch. *The Puffle Cannonball - A member of the Great Puffle Circus. Trivia *Red Puffles were the mascots of Red Team in Club Penguin Game Day for the Wii and one of them is seen on the Join Team Red postcard and Go Red Background. *Red Puffles were the 6th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. *They like to surf, and also bowling. *They can play Catchin' Waves with you. *It is the "cover puffle" for Puffle Launch. *A story in the Holiday Party is based on the red puffles. *Red Puffles are supposed to be fearless but when you go and play survival on Catchin' Waves, it wimps out. It is therefore possible that even Red Puffles have limits. *Red puffles are the main character in the phone app Puffle Launch. *Red Puffles were originally found on Rockhopper Island. *This is Rockhopper's favorite puffle. Gallery Famous Red Puffles 185px-Telescope_yarr.png|Yarr Image:Blast the Puffle.png|Blast Image:Ed mccool.png|Ed McCool Image:Puffle-launch.jpg|Daredevil Red Puffle in-game Red Puffle old look.png|The Red Puffle's old look in-game. red puffle new look.png|The Red Puffle's new look in-game. red puffle when handeled.png|A penguin walking a redesigned Red Puffle in-game. Red Puffle caring card Red puffle state.png|The Red Puffle caring card. Red Puffle actions puffle sleeping.png|Red Puffle sleeping. Red Puffle sleeping 2 (Wikia).png|Another Red Puffle sleeping. red puffle playing in-game.png|A Red Puffle playing. puffle playing with other game.png|Another Red Puffle playing with bowling pins. red puffle playing with one of the furniture.png|Red Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Red Puffle eating gum (Wikia).png|Red Puffle eating gum. red puffle brushing.png|Red Puffle being brushed. red puffle taking bath.png|Red Puffle taking bath. red puffle playing susrf.png|A Red Puffle playing with a penguin in the Catchin' Waves. Red Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Red Puffle plush along with the other puffles. IMG_3236.JPG|a red puffle in flowers IMG_3239.JPG|a red puffle sitting on a table Artwork Screen shot 2011-04-14 at 2.59.50 PM.png|A Red Puffle background. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the Red Puffle with other puffles. 41_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it. 35_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yarr in it. 28_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yarr in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it. 47_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it. 54_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it. 74_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it. 93_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it. Others Red Puffle in-look (1).png|A Red Puffle. Red Puffle in-look (2).png|Another Red Puffle. File:Red_Puffle_(3).png|A hungry Red Puffle. File:Red_Puffle_(4).png|Another hungry Red Puffle. File:Red_Puffle_(7).png|A sleepy Red Puffle. File:Red_Puffle_(1).png|Red Puffle refusing to do a thing. Red Puffle (11).png|Red Puffle look in player card. File:Pufflecove.png|Red Puffles in the Cove during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Red Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:Wow an orange puffle!!.png|A Red Puffle can be spotted with these puffles. Postcard 2011 new postcard.png|The postcard a penguin will get if its Red Puffle runs away. File:Red puffle pin.png|Red Puffle Pin. stampbook polaroids 71.png|A stampbook picture of a Red Puffle playing Pufflescape. RedPufflePLPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Red Puffle in Puffle Launch. Red Puffle Keychain.jpg|Red Puffle Keychain Redpuffle.png SWF *Sprites inside the igloo Category:2006 Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Puffles that play in games Category:Pets